


Too Good, Too Mischievous.

by charliebradcherry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, Face-Fucking, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Hybrid Sam, Love Triangles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Sam, Spanking, Top Gabriel, Top Lucifer, short smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a good puppy for his two owners. Or alternatively, a wanton and begging little puppy on all fours, loving to be fucked raw by his two owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good, Too Mischievous.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _ **Umm, sorry, but can you, please, write something smutty with puppy!Sam who is deeply in love with his owner (Gabe or Luci or both?xD) and try to do everything to make his owner happy? Pretty please? :з**_
> 
> I did both because I wouldn’t ever be able to choose between both of those naughty archangels. Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: charlie-bradcherry.tumblr.com

Sam was always a compliant puppy pet to his owners, one that liked to please his beloved ones and see them be happy together. He knew every litte thing that physically and emotionally pleased Lucifer and Gabriel; appraised all of their deepest darkest desires, their fantasies and kinks that they had at least mentioned once in a single conversation.

Lucifer and Gabriel were humans with a heart of gold, and they could grow eager and become dominant pretty quick.

When the two brothers came back from work, Sam made sure to warm them up with his large figure draped over their thighs as they sat on the couch. He gave Gabriel a few frequent licks while Lucifer played with his tail. There was nothing else they rather wanted to do than spending their time together as a family, pampering each other and whispering _I love you_ ’s in the dark.  
  
Sometimes, it lead to a night of sleep where all three of them would be sprawled over the furniture, Sam’s head positioned in Gabriel’s lap with his legs dangling off Lucifer’s and both brothers pressed against each other - or a session of hot heated sex which Sam preferred but found rather embarrassing to admit unless he was pinned with his wrists to the arm of the couch and begging to be fucked.

It wasn’t always on the couch, though. The carpet situated right in front of the fireplace near the TV was where they had sex more often; Sam pushed into a pile of cushions with his rear facing both Gabriel and Lucifer, inviting them to use him like he was a sex toy even though he knew very well that they were always cautious and even taught him about safewords just in case.

Sam loved their caring side as much as their rough one. Like how they kissed him sweetly with a promise of not hurting him before they towered over him while fucking him raw just the way he liked it, sweat dripping off their forehead and creating moisture as their bodies collided.

But what he treasured the most were the moments where the expressions on their faces crumbled into sheer bliss when he busied himself on their cocks, either riding them like a little slut - angling his own body towards Lucifer or Gabriel as he bounced and moaned their names like a tune remained stuck in his head ever since the beginning and forever more, or taking them entirely into his mouth and whimpering at the sound of their simultaneous groans, their hands grasping at his hair.

Sam wanted to take care of their needs, could read their thoughts in a split second when Lucifer smiled like a Chesire cat and Gabriel bit his bottom lip tauntingly while studying him from upclose. And when he gave in, they kissed him until he was pushed down against the leather couch or the fleece carpet beneath him, bucking his hips in need for anything.

Gabriel loved to bury his face between the puppy’s legs and tease the inside of his thighs with blowing warm breath over them and bite the sensitive skin, while his brother  yanked Sam’s hair back and fucked his mouth with his tongue until it was sore and his voice would become hoarse, something that got Sam’s dick twitching in his pants and his cheeks flushing red in embarrassement when they smirked knowingly down at him.

The brothers devoured him like they had been starving out for days, as if he was their favorite kind of pastry. Tugging at his nipples made him writhe and plead, each of their names falling from his lips as his head rolled over the furniture where his body lied spread over. And fuck, the view did something to Lucifer and Gabriel both. Everything Sam shouted at the top of his lungs and the positions he picked made their mouths water and thank the lord for the gift he had sent their way, fully exposed right in front of their noses.

Sam was wanton and desperate, needy but knew exactly how to return the pleasure. He was such a good boy and his owners were proud of him, showing him just exactly how much by giving him what he begged for while they took him into possession.

Lucifer and Gabriel rewarded him occasionally by either scratching behind his ears as he sucked them off or tugged at his tail that drove him off his edge which they were all very well aware of. He made pleasing noises when they dragged their fingers across his scalp lovingly before fucking his throat and watched him take both of their cocks at once with lustful eyes.

Sam could manage it, perhaps even more than that. And for all they gave him, they received a delicious performance of Sam fingering himself - getting his sore little ass slapped once in a while and his cheeks gaining a lovely dark colour over time before he came with a cry, tail stilled when he heard Lucifer and Gabriel curse in the background and jack themselves off until they shot all of their hot release over their chests and heaved.

The aftermath was the part where cuddling began; Sam lying between the two bodies that crushed him into a tight hug, legs tangled under the sheets as kisses and sweet words were being exchanged. It was the moment where they made it clear that nothing could separate them, not a wall nor a spell. They never even wanted to talk or think about such things, but by a simple “I won’t ever leave you” or “Bless my soul” they knew that nothing was capable of taking away what genuinely belonged to them.

Lucifer and Gabriel were always the first ones to fall asleep as Sam watched over the two, their heads buried into the crook of his neck as they breathed him in and snored the night away, a smile tugging at each of their lips.

His owners treated him well and he expected nothing less from them. Lucifer and Gabriel were the most caring souls he knew, and he loved them profusely.


End file.
